Legendary Mammoth
Stun Poison Frozen Cold | blocking = Blocking | base_crushing_defense = 125 | base_fire_defense = 125 | base_explosive_defense = 75 | base_piercing_defense = 75 | armor_crushing_defense = 50 | armor_piercing_defense = 125 | armor_explosive_defense = 90 | armor_fire_defense = 110 | hp = 220 | armor = 75 | defense = 15 | offense = 36 | bravery = 15 | dodge = 5 | damage type = | mindmg = 36 | maxdmg = 54 | numattacks = 1 | range = 1-2 | line of fire = Contact | notes = | game file name = ancient_mammoth_player }} Overview The Legendary Mammoth was the strongest Mammoth-type critter as of the 3.2 Patch. It appears to be very, very, very old with withering tusks draped with tattered leathers. Its has gray, matted fur and ornaments that appear to have been crafted from nature. It towers over most other units on the battlefield given its large stature. It was on promotional sale for 85 during the 5th Boss Strike, Yuzul, The Raptor Trainer. The Legendary Mammoth is a strong Critter unit with an arsenal of crushing-based attacks. It boasts high health, even at rank 1. Unlike other mammoths, the Legendary Mammoth has armor as well, giving it a high survivability, especially at the higher ranks. The trend with limited time, promotional units post 3.0 has been that rank up fast, with low requirements and extremely short promotion times. The Legendary Mammoth ranks up to Rank 6 quickly, and its attack power and health soar to high levels as a result. The Legendary Mammoth starts with 4 abilities from the start. Its basic Crushing Stomp attack can attack every other turn and actually does splash damage to surrounding targets. The Heavy Trample attack trades a little bit of damage to affect an even larger area. The Legendary Mammoth also has attacks tied to its battle cry. The Piercing Cry affects the entire battlefield, as long as it has valid targets within its targeting range. The damage of this attack becomes much stronger at higher levels, with increasing crit chance and power, and it has a chance to afflict a lengthy to ground units. At Rank 5, Boneshaking Cry can be researched, which is identical to Piercing Cry except that it has twice the chance to cause stun. It is extremely effective and will devestate most armies While both attacks can be equipped at the same time, both share the same ammo pool of one. The fourth starting attack is a Log Throw. While it can only target a single unit, this attack can target Air units, giving the Legendary Mammoth added utility against any enemy formation. Despite its power, the Legendary Mammoth has modest healing costs, requiring only as opposed to the advanced . While it has lots of health and armor, like all mammoths, the Legendary Mammoth is susceptible to damage - even its armor takes more damage from fire. While its armor does shun away and damage, damage is its weakness, so much that a single sniper's bullet can shed its armor. Attacks Stomp= }} |-| Mammoth Call= | targets = ground, critter | targetbox-rows = 9 | notes = Targets entire battlefield, regardless of range. | gamefile_tag = battle_cry | power1 = 0 | power2 = 35 | power3 = 65 | power4 = 80 | power5 = 105 | power6 = 110 | power7 = 115 | power8 = 130 | power9 = 145 | accuracy1 = 0 | accuracy2 = 5 | accuracy3 = 10 | accuracy4 = 15 | accuracy5 = 20 | accuracy6 = 25 | accuracy7 = 30 | accuracy8 = 35 | accuracy9 = 40 }} | lof = Indirect | effects = | targets = ground, critter | targetbox-rows = 10 | notes = Targets entire battlefield, regardless of range. | gamefile_tag = battle_cry_upgraded | power1 = 0 | power2 = 35 | power3 = 65 | power4 = 80 | power5 = 105 | power6 = 110 | power7 = 115 | power8 = 130 | power9 = 145 | accuracy1 = 0 | accuracy2 = 5 | accuracy3 = 10 | accuracy4 = 15 | accuracy5 = 20 | accuracy6 = 25 | accuracy7 = 30 | accuracy8 = 35 | accuracy9 = 40 }} }} |-| Hurl= | _base_ATK = -5 | ammoused = 1 | cooldown = 1 | _global_cooldown = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | targets = ground, air | targetbox-rows = 8 | notes = | gamefile_tag = ancient_mammoth_1shot_air | power1 = 0 | power2 = 35 | power3 = 65 | power4 = 80 | power5 = 105 | power6 = 110 | power7 = 115 | power8 = 130 | power9 = 145 | accuracy1 = 0 | accuracy2 = 5 | accuracy3 = 10 | accuracy4 = 15 | accuracy5 = 20 | accuracy6 = 25 | accuracy7 = 30 | accuracy8 = 35 | accuracy9 = 40 }} }} Statistics | pc3 = Level 20 | pc4 = Level 30 | pc5 = Level 50 | pc6 = Level 55 | pc7 = Level 60 | pc8 = Level 60 | pc9 = | uv1 = 17 | uv2 = 23 | uv3 = 27 | uv4 = 34 | uv5 = 39 | uv6 = 43 | uv7 = 63 | uv8 = 70 | uv9 = 76 | crit1 = 0 | crit2 = 5 | crit3 = 10 | crit4 = 10 | crit5 = 15 | crit6 = 15 | crit7 = 20 | crit8 = 20 | crit9 = 25 | notes = | power1 = 0 | power2 = 35 | power3 = 65 | power4 = 80 | power5 = 105 | power6 = 110 | power7 = 115 | power8 = 130 | power9 = 145 | accuracy1 = 0 | accuracy2 = 5 | accuracy3 = 10 | accuracy4 = 15 | accuracy5 = 20 | accuracy6 = 25 | accuracy7 = 30 | accuracy8 = 35 | accuracy9 = 40 }} Cost Updates 3.2 Patch * Added for a limited time, Dec 12 - Dec 17, 2013 Gallery File:LegendM.png|Promotional splash graphic. Category:3.2 Patch Category:Promotional